Darth Annihalation
Darth Annihalation is the less reformed version of Guldi. After he turned to the darkside to understand it, he was reconstructed from the battle where he turned. This transformation in a cyborg changed him both physically and mentally ... Transformation into a Sith After being flown to the Sith Training grounds, Guldi was put under extensive care and had a new body created for himself. Although it took him a while, he finally adjusted to the robotic implants within his body, in fact, the only human things left were his eyes, brain, lungs and heart. This transformation changed him both physically and mentally. He was no longer part of the Sith to understand them, he was a apart of them, to be a warrior for them. After realising this within himself, he was taken, by a Sith Lord, to the training area of the Sith Temple. There, he was christened with the name Darth Annihalation. Smiling, the Sith Lord, after the chrisitening, proceeded to teach him the ways of the force. Dark Side Training Darth Annihalation was given by the Sith Lord, to a higher extent then the other trainees. Simply because he could already feel the florce flowing through him, this was because of 3 things. One, his unusually strong connection to the force. Two, his near-death experience brought him closer to the force. Three, he had had prior training. The first thing taught to him, was the trademark lightning technique. He excelled at it, and learned in the process that his anger he kept down within him could help him become stronger with his powers. The second thing taught to him, was how to harness his powers, through a skill called "Dark Fury". It allows the user to become stronger and faster by feeding of the force and the darkness within them. As per usual, Darth Annihalation excelled. He was also taught Force choke, which he did easily, as the force flowed from his fingertips. He also learnt Force drain, which he found, to be quite an interesting technique. The last thing he was taught was Force Tornado, a powerfull trick used to create a tornado with the helpd of the force from thin air. Though he wasn't too good at it, Darth Annihalation was still qualified, through his prior training. Descention from the Sith and Outcast Days His glory as a Sith didn't last long. For, fate decided to make him meet his old master, with his new one. Darth Annihalation tried to explain that to learn both sides of the force, both sides of the story was better. But he failed in that, although swwing his master and realising his mistake, Darth Annihalation quit the Sith and became an Outcast. As an Outcast He didn't really do much but train himself to be better then he was as either Jedi or Sith. At this stage in his life, he decided to get two extra arms, so he could wield more lightsabers at once. He also found more unorthodox ways of fighting, like striking with his lightsabers in his hand, and with those that he controlled with the force. image:Darthannihalationlightsabers.gif He ended up with 7 lightsabers in total. As he trained, he found out more about the force, and about the creatures who lived with the force ... and without it. Through this, he imported a creature, a teretatek which he called Rev, in light of his first master. The teretatek was a fierce creature, it disliked Darth Annihalation at first, but began to come close to him. Darth Annihalation trained Rev with all he had, making his almost lightsaber proof, and making him more force resistant. But no matter how much resistant he got, Rev would never be rid of their force connection. Death Darth Annihalation managed to get himself mixed up with fighters in an Arena, ir was there he fell to his death. He fought a powerfull foe he seemed to always have the upper-hand. Darth Annihalation cheated when he brought in Rev to attack his opponent. So, his opponent, face with seven lightsabers and a charging terentatek, let out a force explosion. It killed Rev, and that sent Annihalation mad. In his rage, he stroke at his foe, but his foe ended him with a slice to the head, destroying him. As his head rolled, Darth Annihalation left no legacy, and, in time. He was forgotten by everyone he met. Even Revan.